Saved
by EmilyT16
Summary: My first try at fanfiction so be nice. Stone Cold and Stacy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own WWE or anything related to it in this fic.  
  
  
  
Saved part 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stacy sat in the locker room nervelessly lacing up her boots even though her mind was not on the task before her.Her mind flash backed to the night before when Steve had kissed her.  
  
*********************************************Flashback***********************************************************  
  
Steve, Stacy,and some of the other WWE superstars were at a local bar having a good time before the show tomorrow, when Stacy decided to get some fresh air and have smoke. Steve decided to join her the next thing they knew the were locked in a passionate embrace. Hands roaming tongues dueling for control. When they finally broke apart for air both were breathing deeply trying to grasp what little control there was.  
  
"We need to stop before we end up doing something we will regret."Steve said breathlessly.  
  
"Your right." Stacy replied.  
  
*******************************************End Flashback*******************************************************  
  
Stacy was zapped out of her memories by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped then turned around and saw Trish and Amy.  
  
"Shit you scarred the living hell out of me!" she said.  
  
" Sorry we just wanted to wish you luck before your match, and talk to you about that little kiss we saw last night," Amy said smugly.  
  
" wh- what kiss" Stacy asked nervelessly while chewing on her lip.  
  
"Don't lie Stacy we know. We saw it." Trish said with a smirk.  
  
"How do you know when I lie" Stacy asked with wonder.  
  
"You chew on your lips when you lie." Amy replied  
  
"Ok we kissed no big deal. What's a kiss between friends?" said Stacy " O and it's not like I didn't see Chris walk you to the door and kiss you" Stacy said smugly.  
  
"Ok me and Chris kissed no big deal." Trish said while blushing. Just then a knock came on the door and Amy went to answer it.  
  
"Tell Stacy five minutes" a stage hand said.  
  
"Good luck and be careful" Trish said while hugging her.  
  
" Yeah girl go kick his ass." Amy said while opening the door for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Introducing first WWE diva Stacy Keibler" The crowd erupted when she walked down to the ring. "Introducing her opponent Test" The crowd erupted and started chanting CLB." Laides and gentleman I have just been informed that there will be a gust enforcer." Just then Stone Cold's music hit and his voice rang through the area.  
  
"Now you didn't think that I would let you get in there with her and not do anything." And with that the match started. Stacy kicked Test in the foot and then kneed him in the groin, but that wasn't enough to keep him down longer than a two count.So she did the only thing she could ran out of the ring to get Test to follow. She ran past Steve were he would be behind her and Test. Then she shoved with all here might pushing Test into Austin. Steve stunnered Test and rolled him back into the ring where Stacy got the pin fall. She was free was all that she could think. Then she rolled Test out of the ring and Stone Cold raised her hand in victory. When Steve called for beer she gladly accepted one and clashed her beer with his and drank it in victory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I know that one was kinda short but I think it was good. 


	2. part 2

disclamer: dont own WWe or anything realted to in this fic.  
  
saved part 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stacy spent the whole week with Steve, Trish, and Amy travling to the next show. She had not saw Test or Scott in a week.She just hoped the plan she and Steve worked out would work. She and Steve had become great friends over the past week talking, drinking. He even showed her how to play poker. The show had been on for about trirty minutes and she and Steve were in his office (an: In my story Steve and Eric have a different office.) scence she could not use the locker rooms becuase Test might find her. Sudenly there was a knock at the door .  
  
"Who is it" Steve said  
  
"It's Test you dumb son of a bitch. Open the door."He screamed. Sudenly the door flew open to reveal a very pissed of Austin.  
  
"What do you want you creeply little basterd?"  
  
"Where is Stacy. This is the only place we haven't checked, so were the hell is she?" and enraged Scott asked.  
  
"Why the hell should I know? I don't keep up with her. Why do you go check the wemens locker rooms." And with that he slammed the door in there faces.  
  
" That was close." said Stacy as she came out from her hiding place behind the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stacy I know you can hear me. Come out come ouy wearever you are." Test taunted from the middle of the ring with Scott by his side.  
  
"Stacy come out here now. I'm tired of your little games so get your but out here now." Test stated with rage. Just then Stone Cold's music hit and out walked the rattlesnake.  
  
" So Test, Scott you wana know were Stacy is?"  
  
  
  
"Tell me were she is Austin or else." Scott said.  
  
"Or else what you gona physically provoke me? Here it is take your best shot." Austin taunted.At that moment Stacy's music hit and down came the longleged diva.The crowd roared as she entered the ring.  
  
" Let me intrduce to you my new secretary." said Stone Cold as Stacy walked over to him.  
  
"Where the hell have you been. What makes you think you can run of for a week then show up and decide you wana be Austin's secretary. You belong to me." yelled Test.  
  
"Well you see I found a loop hole in my contract saying I can have more than one client, so I can work for Steve to. O and by the way you don't own me I own me."Stacy said with a smirk, and with that she pushed Test into Stone Cold.She watched as Steve stunnerd Test and was clocked on the head by Scott. So she went and got a chair and knocked Scott so hard blood poured from his head turning his blond hair red.By that time Steve was back up she had done rolled both of them out of the ring and was clebrating.  
  
"Stone Cold has decied to make a match for next week here on Raw. In one conner it will be Test and in the other conner it will be Stacy in a Anything goes match.If Stacy wins she will no longer have a contract with you, if you win you keep her." said Austin .  
  
"I can't wrestle. I have a broken foot thanks to you." sneered Test.  
  
  
  
"O i'm sorry let me apoligse." he said as he flipped him off.And you will wrestle next week or you will be suspened without pay for three months, and Scott will be banned from ringside or he will be suspened to.And thats the bottom line cause Stone Cold said so! Throw me some dam beer."and with that Austin and Stacy had a beer bash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats the end of chapter two. I'm not sure how many chapters i'm gona have. 


	3. Part 3

disclamer: don't own WWE or anything realted to it in this fic.  
  
  
  
Saved part 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stacy sat in the womans locker room neversly lacing up her boots even though her mind was not on the tast before her.Her mind flashbacked to the night before when Steve had kissed her.  
  
*********************************************Flashback***********************************************************  
  
Steve, Stacy,and some of the other WWE superstars were at a local bar having a good time before the show tomarrow, when Stacy decided to get some fresh air and have smoke. Steve decided to join her the next thing they knew the were locked in a passioate embrace. Hands roaming tonges duealing for controle. When they finaly broke apart for air both were breathing deeply trying to grasp what little controle there was.  
  
"We need to stop before we end up doing something we will regret."Steve said breathlessly.  
  
"Your right." Stacy replied.  
  
*******************************************End Flashback*******************************************************  
  
Stacy was zaped out of her memories by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped then turned around and saw Trish and Amy.  
  
"Shit you scaried the living hell out of me!" she said.  
  
" Sorry we just wanted to wish you luck before your match, and talk to you about that little kiss we saw last night," Amy said smugly.  
  
" wh- what kiss" stacy asked neversly while chewing on her lip.  
  
"Don't lie Stacy we know. We saw it." Trish said with a smirk.  
  
"How do you know when I lie" Stacy asked with wonder.  
  
"You chew on your lips when you lie." Amy replied  
  
"Ok we kissed no big deal. What's a kiss between friends?" said Stacy " O and it's not like I didn't see Chris walk you to the door and kiss you" Stacy said smugly.  
  
"Ok me and Chris kissed no big deal." Trish said while blushing. Just then a knock came on the door and Amy went to answer it.  
  
"Tell Stacy five mintues" a stage hand said.  
  
"Good luck and be careful" Trish said while hugging her.  
  
" Yeah girl go kick his ass." Amy said while opening the door for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Introducing first WWE diva Stacy Keibler" The crowd erupted when she walked down to the ring. "Introducing her oppinet Test" The crowd erupted and started chanting CLB." Laides and gentleman I have just been informed that there will be a gust enforcer." Just then Stone Cold's music hit and his voice rang through the areana.  
  
"Now you didn't think that I would let you get in there with her and not do anything." And with that the match started. Stacy kicked Test in the foot and then kneed him in the groin, but that wasn't enough to keep him down longer than a two count.So she did the only thing she could ran out of the ring to get Test to follow. She ran past Steve were he would be behind her and Test. Then she shoved with all here might pushing Test into Austin. Steve stunnered Test and rolled him back into the ring where Stacy got the pin fall. She was free was all that she could think. Then she rolled Test out of the ring and Stone Cold raised her hand in victory. When Steve called for beer she gladly accepted one and clashed her beer with his and drank it in victory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I know that one was kinda short but I think it was good. 


	4. part4

disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or anything related to it in this story.  
  
Saved part 3  
  
Thanks to FiKA aka Qwerty and PhychosLiveOn-WWErox for the reviews if you reviewed after 3:40 pm central time you did not get added to this list. By the way I did not know Stone Cold hit beat his wife or I would no have wrote that, but i'm not going back and redoing it because it would take to long. So just pretend that it was not like that,and by the way I reposed the first three chapters after I downloaded a spell checker. So now they are spelled correctly. And please review and tell me what you would think of a Chris/Trish, Tripleh/Steph.On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Congragulations." Stacy heard Trish say as she entered the locker room still covered in beer after her match.  
  
  
  
"I can't belive it i'm free." Stacy shouted as she jumped on one of the benches doing a back flip."I can go to the mall or the movies by myself if I want to. I can scream, shout and yell at anybody I want to.  
  
I can even get a boyfriend now." she said as if she had been in prison for the last six months.But for Stacy being with Test had been like prison."And Test thinks he is so bad. He didn't even lay a hand on me after he hit me the first time. Yea he hit me a couple of times but he didn't dare try anything else."   
  
"You mean all that stuff he said was a lie." Amy(an: for anybody who dose not know who Amy is it's Lita" real name.)said in awe.  
  
" Yep. The first time he tried I told him I'd scream rape so fast he wouldn't know what hit him."(an: no offence to those been raped I think it is the worst thing that can ever happen to a woman and the men who do it should be killed for what they have done.)"Well I need a shower because I smell like beer." stated Stacy.  
  
" What are you going to do when he has a beer bash every week,because you know Steve he drinks when he is happy you are his secretary now so you have to follow him everywhere. Which means your bound to get beer on you sometime." said Trish with a smirk.  
  
"Well i'm going to have to be careful then." said Stacy while removing her shirt to leave her in a bra and shorts when the door burst open to revile a very pissed of Test and Scott.  
  
"Come here Stacy you still belong to me. I don't care how many matches you win."he said as he roughly grabbed her and Trish and ran.(an: Lita was behind one of the two sets of lockers so they didn't see her but she heard the whole thing.) Lita ran from the locker room right into Chris Jerico.  
  
"Slow down Amy what is it?" he said aster he saw the look on her face.  
  
"Test and Scott took Trish and Stacy. We've got to find them before something happens." Amy said with a look of worry.  
  
"Why didn't they take you?" he asked as they started the search   
  
" I was behind lockers. Steve Test and Scott took Stacy and Trish."she said when they passed Stone Cold.  
  
" What do you mean took them as in forcefully removed them from the locked room." Stveve asked with concern.  
  
"We don't have time to play twenty questions right now. Those guys are nuts we have to find them." Chris said with a raised voice.   
  
"Steve I know you can here us so come out to the ring if you want to see the girls." Scott's voice boomed.And with that Steve,Lita, and Chris raced to the ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I'm evil, but your going to have to wait to the next chapter to see what happens to the beautiful divas. It will be up maybe tomorrow not sure according to how fast ff.net is. O and by the way dose anyone have any names that could be used for a new fic i'm working on with Trish and Chris j. I need one for his girlfriend she is going to be kinda exotic so the name has to be to. If you can think of any just put them in the reviews . And if anyone knows any Stone Cold/Stacy or Chris /Trish fics please let me know because there are hardly and on the web. thanks. 


	5. Part5

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any thing related to it in this Story.  
  
Saved part 5   
  
Thanks to Sweet-Steffie for your review. That's all I have got since last time because it takes ff.net so long to get them up,but that's ok. I might not be updating this one as much because I started another story called The Billion Dollar Princess.Please keep up the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let go of me you good for nothing bastard." Stacy yelled as Test pulled her to the ring.She was still in her bra and shorts from her match."What do you want with Trish?" she asked with a look of concern.  
  
" We needed a shield and she was there." Scott stated with a smirk as he threw her in the ring."Sreve I know you can hear us so come out to the ring if you want to see the girls."Scott taunted as he stood over Trish who he had threw on the mat.Just then Austins music hit and down came Stone Cold with Lita.  
  
" What the hell are you doing? Kidnapping Divas. Have you gone nutty. You didn't even check to see the there was anyone else in the locker room you dumb ass. Stone cold is sitting there minding his own business when Lita comes up to my and says you've done kidnapped Stacy and Trish." he said trying to distract them so Chris could sneak up from behind.  
  
" What are you going to do Steve? Hit me." he said while pulling Stacy in front of him.  
  
"Just because I can't hit you dose not mean he can't." Austin said as he Chris slid into the ring and clocked Test in the head with a steel chair.After that Trish kicked Scott as hard as she could into Steve.When she did that Stone Cold proceeded to stomp a mud whole into him.But then here came Eric.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing Chris?I ordered Scott and Test to take them. Your on my team and here you are helping Steve save a bunch of good for nothing..."  
  
"I would not finish that if I were you Eric." stated Chris"You see I don't want to be on your team anymore. You think it's funny when two big men forcefully remove two lovely ladies that are half there size from there own locker room. Well lets see what Trish has to say about that."  
  
"I think it was a bad idea Eric since Stacy's standing behind you with a chair." Trish said with a smirk as Eric made a run for it as Trish tripped him and made him fall into Stone Cold which resulted in him getting a stunner.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it was kinda short but still good. In the next chapter more kissing so stay tuned. Till next time. 


End file.
